Fríos presagios
by Shiorita
Summary: Pansy está cansada de que Draco no confíe en ella. Y cuando descubre que él le cuenta sí habla con Myrtle decide tener una conversación con ésta. Aunque nadie le avisó de cómo podría terminar. Leve Pansy/Blaise. Regalo para Rosesrainspell. Feemslash


**Regalo de Navidad para Rosesrainspell, beteado por FabyGinny05 (me muero por saber tu opinión, me has dejado con la intriga ¬¬) **

**Bueno, hermanita y amante del alma, este es mi primer feemslash. Sabías que te lo iba a dedicar... en cuanto a la pareja... ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Sabes que estoy como una cabra. Que yo shippeo de todo: elfos, animales, fantasmas... xD Pero, claro está, lo hago con la mejor intención. Espero que te guste =) (y que me hayan quedado IC los personajes)**

**Nota de Autor: Parto de la idea de que después de lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, Dumbledore le comentó a Myrtle cómo fue asesinada. **

**Ahora sí, os dejo leer. Cualquier cosa: apunte, crítica, tomatazo, amor incondicional... ya sabéis cómo hacérmelo saber ;) **

****

**Fríos presagios. **

—Yo no lloro —dice él antes de salir por la puerta. Puños apretados, barbilla alzada, rostro pálido y ojeroso, ojos rojos...

Pansy traga saliva. No es que le haya negado que ha estado llorando, sino más bien eso ha sido una amenaza en toda regla: "si le cuentas a alguien lo que has visto...". Ahora Draco tiene un poder que antes era sólo palabrería barata.

Pansy tiene miedo. Miedo porque no reconoce a su novio, miedo porque no sabe cómo acabará todo esto. Ya perdió a su padre por la primera guerra, y desde lo del Ministerio su madre sólo quiere llevársela lejos de allí. Pero Pansy se niega, desea terminar Hogwarts aunque eso signifique vivir intentado olvidar las pesadilla de la noche, y eso, el día que consigue dormir.

El problema de los Slytherin es que ninguno quiere aceptar que tiene miedo; y tampoco pueden hablar con otros alumnos porque, al parecer, ellos son los malos de la película. Un papel que ninguno buscó pero que Quien-tú-sabes eligió por todos.

Así que no les queda otra que rumiar sus penas en silencio. Millcent se dedica a comer más de lo que es sano; Blaise, a golpear bludgers como si la vida le fuera en ello; Daphne y Theo a estudiar y a abrazarse, sabiendo que se tienen el uno al otro; y Draco desaparece sin que nadie sepa adónde va.

Y cuando por fin lo encuentra, las buenas intenciones de Pansy chocan contra un muro de granito imposible de derribar.

—Ah, la novia humana —suspira con desdén una voz a su espalda.

Pansy se gira, y si no pregunta _¿qué?_ con cara de mala leche es porque está demasiado sorprendida; y demasiado cansada, también.

—¿Qué hacías con Draco aquí? —le pregunta cuando se repone.

—Oh, besuquearnos y sobarnos, porque podemos —le responde Myrtle con sorna.

Pansy se reprende a sí misma por idiota. Si empieza a tener celos de un fantasma es que la cosa está empezando a ser seria.

Se miran, como evaluándose, y un silencio incómodo se instala entre ellas. Pansy reflexiona sobre lo que el fantasma acaba de decir.

"La novia humana. Es que, ¿acaso es ella la novia fantasma? No puede tocarla, ni besarla, y, por Merlín, mírala, si es feísima. Pero a lo mejor confía en ella. Puede que sea eso, porque Myrtle no va a ganar nada si lo traiciona, y nadie va a querer escucharla."

—¿Qué te ha contado? —Su voz no es amable, destila envidia en cada palabra que pronuncia.

—¡Nada! —Chilla Myrtle reaccionando ante la agresividad de Pansy—. ¡Todo! ¡Tenemos más en común que lo que estás pensando!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? ¿Que ambos lloráis en el baño? ¡Venga ya! —Se burla Pansy.

Los fantasmas no pueden enrojecer de la ira porque no tienen sangre que se les suba a la cabeza, pero se vuelven de un plateado oscuro y metálico. Algo que está descubriendo Pansy mientras mira al que tiene delante.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, si todo es fácil para ti? ¿Acaso hay algo que interrumpa tu monotonía? ¿Acaso te preocupas por algo? ¿Acaso se burla alguien de ti? ¿Te consideran lo que no eres? —son palabras crueles que buscan golpear en puntos frívolos de una vida supuestamente superficial.

Pero, en cambio, dan en todas las heridas abiertas que aún sangran. Y el golpe es tan contundente, tan certero, que Pansy se tambalea y choca contra una de las puertas de las cabinas del baño. Ésta se abre y, por inercia, Pansy acaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro. Y todos los miedos, las preocupaciones, las pesadillas, los silencios abrumadores salen de su interior convertidos en lágrimas.

—Qué suerte tienes —susurra Pansy un rato después, absorta en su propio dolor. —Qué suerte tienes —repite más alto esta vez.

Sólo ve su dolor, la inminente guerra que les va a aplastar a todos. Su egoísmo justificado, por una desgracia que nadie buscó pero de la que todos les acusan. Alza el rostro bañado de ríos de lágrimas y mira tan fijamente a Myrtle que ésta, por una vez, no se siente como una cortina de humo en un escenario nítido. Sino que le parece que está ahí, corpórea, físicamente, y que si Pansy alzara la mano para golpearla le dolería, le dolería de verdad.

—¿Suerte? —Pregunta, socarrona. —¿Suerte por qué?

—Porque nada de lo que ocurra te va afectar. Porque tu vida no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¿Qué no tiene nada que ver con esto? ¿¡Que no tiene nada que ver!? —Chilla casi fuera de control —Mi vida es Hogwarts, bonita. Sólo tengo un sitio al que ir: ¡aquí! Mi vida terminó aquí —señala violentamente el suelo del baño—, por culpa de él, de él y de su serpiente. Si se vuelve a salir con la suya, no tendré adónde ir ni dónde estar. Y si le detenéis, ¿qué? ¿Me afectará? No, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque cuando me atacó nadie estaba ahí para detenerle. ¡Nadie!

—Pero no tienes pesadillas por los que quieres —trata de contraatacar Pansy con un hilo de voz, impresionada por las palabras de Myrtle.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a tener pesadillas si no puedo dormir? Las tuyas aparecen cuando cierras los ojos; las mías, en cuanto dejo de llorar. Están ante mí, más vívidas que lo que nunca estaré yo. Y al contrario que a ti, ¡a mí nadie me las espanta! Nadie me abraza, ni me consuela, ni me da su apoyo. De mí todos se olvidan, se burlan, se ríen...

Entonces Myrtle se gira, y se pone a llorar. Otra vez, como siempre. En el mismo baño dónde murió, donde Pansy la conoció cuando estaba en segundo curso. Y siente que se ha comportado como una idiota, que alguien puede llegar a pasarlo aún peor que ella. No piensa que es absurdo cuando avanza hasta Myrtle, y levanta su mano. No encuentra su hombro: lo atraviesa. Y nota el frío: aguijoneante, duro, macabro, inerte.

Está a punto de retirar la mano cuando Myrlte se gira, pero sus ojos trasparentes se clavan en su mente. La siente, de pronto, tan cercana que lo único que le parece feo es la existencia que lleva y no ella. No sabe de dónde viene ese impulso de abrazarla, quererla, incluso de besarla; de hacer que se sienta mejor. Se adelanta hasta que sus cuerpos se juntan tanto que ocupan el mismo espacio. Pansy se siente dentro de ella, y a Myrtle le ocurre lo mismo. Le parece estar más cerca del fantasma de lo que jamás ha estado de Draco.

Dentro la una de la otra: algo mucho mayor que una metáfora. Se lleva la mano a los labios y nota el frío de nuevo. Es como un beso: extraño, ajeno a su propia realidad, pero que se clava y recorre todo su ser.

Una voz resuena en su cabeza; una voz que no es de ella aunque surja de su boca, o de donde está su boca. Le insta a que se vaya, a que olvide el frío, el dolor y la pena para siempre. Asiente y, al segundo siguiente, el agua del inodoro salpica el suelo del baño mientras un grito se ahoga entre ecos.

Pansy lo busca por todo el castillo. _Tiene que estar en algún lado_. Al final acaba en el campo de Quidditch. Es invierno, y a las ocho de la noche ya no queda más luz que la que se escapa de las ventanas del castillo.

Pansy se queda mirándolo hasta que él se da la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta bruscamente mientras golpea otra bludger con mala leche.

Pansy se acerca y le mira a los ojos. No necesitan mucho más, en verdad nunca lo han requerido. Es como si tuvieran telepatía, o algo parecido a lo que comparten Theo y Daphne. Entonces Blaise sonríe porque se ha dado cuenta de qué ha cambiado entre ellos. Aprecia a Draco, sí, es su amigo; pero Pansy es el amor de su vida y está harto de verla sufrir por él. Se abrazan.

Pansy nota el calor dentro de sí: reconfortante, protector, amigo, _vivo_. Incluso se olvida un poco del frío, de la guerra, de las lágrimas, del dolor.

Aún queda algo de esperanza, algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que pensar que esos dos últimos años no serán tan horribles después de todo.

(Y menos mal que la bludger se pierde en el Bosque Prohibido para no romper esa ilusión).


End file.
